


Stay, Everyone Else Left

by Thatonefanboy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seonghwa is whipped but doesn’t know it yet, Yeosang is a shy boy, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonefanboy/pseuds/Thatonefanboy
Summary: Seonghwa is the school’s prized gem. He was good at everything, absolutely stunning, and was loaded. Everyone wanted to be his friend and loved him, so much so that for group project’s the boy was swarmed with people wanting to be his partner. What happens when the teacher decides to assign partners for once and Seonghwa is paired with the very shy, very cute Yeosang? Seonghwa finds out just how hard things are for the boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna put a trigger warning, there is both physical and verbal abuse in this chapter so read at you’re own risk.

The shrill screech of the bell echoed throughout the class which was deftly followed by the rustling of students rushing to put their things up. Seonghwa made his way out of his Calculus class where a pouty looking Hongjoong was waiting for him by the door.

“Why do you always take so long hyung! How could you make someone as cute and innocent as me wait for you so long!” Hongjoong huffed crossing his arms as he looked up at the taller boy. Seonghwa just laughed at the other boys antics and threw his arm around the others shoulders as he guided them away from the Calculus class and to their next class.

“You my tiny friend are many things. However, innocent is not one of those things.” Hongjoong feigned a gasp and looked at the other in mock disbelief. “Please I’m so pure I make Yunho look like the devil.”

“What was that you said about me hyung?” Yunho popped up besides Hongjoong, giggling as the smaller male jumped a bit. 

“Speaking of the devil.” He grumbled and both Seonghwa and Yunho laughed. Seonghwa had been friends with Hongjoong ever since the two were kids and had been friends with Yunho since the start of high school. The boys were as tight as tight could get and he could never imagine graduating without them and the rest of their friend group by his side.

Ever since he was little Park Seonghwa had been loved by all. Teachers loved him and he was always on top of his class. His classmates all admired him and everyone knew the boy would go far. He was captain of the football team, student council president, and top of his class (with Hongjoong being a close second). He was pretty much guaranteed a spot in any University and if for some reason he didn’t get accepted into a university, his parents had more then enough money to pull some strings. However his most charming quality would be how genuinely nice the boy was. He would always help his classmates, actually worked with the student council to better the school, and even did community service. The boy was literally the embodiment of a angel.

Now he was here, senior year in high school and already being offered scholarship upon scholarship (not that he needed it) from almost every university you could think of. He already been accepted into twenty plus universities, now all he had to do was graduate. Unlike other students who were scrambling to get every last credit they could in a desperate hope to at least graduate on time Seonghwa didn’t even have to be in school right now. He could’ve graduated a year, hell maybe even two, early but declined the offer choosing to stay in school and enjoy the ride.

“Hyung! Hyungggg! Are you even listening!” Hongjoong’s whines snapped Seonghwa out of his thoughts. Hongjoong didn’t even need a verbal response to know the blonde wasn’t listening. He huffed and continued to speak, “I was talking about how apparently Ms.Leatherface is assigning a group project and is assigning our partners!” Ms. LeatherFace, as Hongjoong had deemed her, was actually the class they were heading to now. Unlike Seonghwa who was a angel in and out and would never disrespect a teacher, Hongjoong had no problem mocking their teachers and even getting into debates with them over things such as teaching methods.

You see Hongjoong may look cute and small, but boy did he have a mouth on him. He would easily tell off anyone that tested him, and even tried to pick fights with people twice his size. He was nice he really was, it’s just that he had a temper smaller then himself. Even with his feisty personality he was still rank two and was respected by his peers (or more like they were scared of the small red haired man).

Seonghwa just looked at Hongjoong with a blank face, Yunho decided to speak for the both of them, “And?” Hongjoong just sighed and facepalmed. “And that means we won’t be able to choose each other as partners! What if get stuck with someone who’s not even the top 15 percent! Or worse someone who’s not on the A/B honor roll!” Yunho and Seonghwa looked at each before both breaking out in laughter. Hongjoong whined in response as they they entered the class.

The trio took their respected seats, of course being next to each other, and chatted for a bit longer before the tardy bell rang. The class quieter down once the bell rang and the teacher began to take roll.

“Kang Yeosang? Mr. Kang are you here?” She adjusted her glasses as she scanned the class for the student in question. In the very back corner of the class where he always sat Yeosang raised a timid hand signaling that he was here. There was a book open on the boys desk and he was looking down, he cheeks dusted light pink as his whisper a faint, “H-Here...” The teacher squinted at him before merely humming in response and going through the rest of the roll.

Kang Yeosang. Seonghwa doesn’t think he’d ever seen the boy talk with anyone. He was always alone reading a book and for group project’s he would always prefer to work alone. But, something about him had always interested Seonghwa. They had actually spoken a couple times, simple things like Seonghwa asking him if he could borrow a pencil or Yeosang asking him to help him reach a book on a high up shelf. The boys voice was surprisingly deep, even if it was as quiet as a mouse. Seonghwa had always been meaning to befriend the boy but never knew how to go about it, seeing him alone all the time made him sad. How could someone not have any friends?

Seonghwa tuned out his thoughts as the teacher began to speak out their next group project. “For this assignment you will be working in pairs which I will assign,” the class groaned in response. “You will have 3 weeks to create a presentation on you’re assigned piece of literature. You can be as creative as you like as long as you hit the following key points. How impactful the novel was in the authors career. How impactful the novel was in literature as a whole. And a in depth explanation in the meaning of the novel. Now without further ado here are your partners.” She reached for the dry erase marker and began writing the names of students in pairs on the white board.

The class was dead silent, all eyes on the board as they searched frantically for their names and who they were paired with. Most of the names were obscured by the teacher’s body covering them which just added to the nerves everyone had. Once the last name was written the instructor stepped aside to let her pupils see who they were paired with. Gasps, groans, and happy squeals (Yunho to be precise) were heard thought the class.

“Hyung we’re together!! This is going to be so much fun I can’t wait!” Yunho squeezed Hongjoong tightly and giggled happily. The smaller male squirmed and whined. “Yah! Let go you big teddy bear I can’t breath!.” Yunho just giggled and proceeded to literally **pick up **Hongjoong and carry him away. The whole time hongjoong whined and shouted curses at the other, who in response just kept giggling.

Seonghwa smiled at his friends antics then searched for his name on the board. He scanned through all the names before reaching his which was almost at the very bottom. Once he found his he made a face of surprise upon seeing who his partner was. Yeosang. He turned around in his seat and looked back towards the smaller male. They made eye contact for a split second before a faint blush spread across Yeosang’s cheeks and he looked away. Seonghwa smiled and stood up, grabbing his things as he did.

Rather then making Yeosang sit in the front of the class with him he decided to move back to where he was sitting so Yeosang would feel more comfortable. He walked towards the back corner where the boy was seated and gestured to the seat next to him. “Is this seat taken?” he said with a smile. Yeosang responded with a meek shake of his head still looking anywhere but at Seonghwa.

Seonghwa took his seat next to his now work partner. “ Hello Yeosangie, how have you been? I see you’ve dyed your hair since we last spoke.” Yeosang flushed at the nickname. Seonghwa had adopted the name after he let it slip on accident once while he was helping the boy in the library.

_ Seonghwa was doing some light studying in the library when a light tap on his shoulder caught he attention. He turned around and there stood and a bashful looking Yeosang. Seonghwa chuckled in response already knowing what the boy was going to tell him._

_ “Need help reaching a book again?” Yeosang smiled and nodded. Once Seonghwa stood up he guided him to where the book was located._

_ “The red one on the top shelf.” He pointed to the book and Seonghwa’s eyes followed. The blonde stood on the tips of his toes and reached up plucking the book out from its hiding place._

_ “There you go Yeosangie~” The result was immediate. Yeosang flushed a pretty shade of pink and stuttered out a meek ‘thank you hyung’ before scampering away, fluffy brown locks bouncing as he did so._

Now those once browns locks were dyed a vibrant pink. The color contrasted well against Yeosang’s pale skin and brought his eyes out. The boys eye make was also a faint natural looking pink which went perfectly with his hair. _Pretty _was the first thing that ran through Seonghwa’s mind_. _“It looks nice on you,” he said with a smile. Yeosang just flushed more and nodded in response. Before he could say anything else he was interrupted by the instructor saying she’d be passing out the sheets with their assigned novel to the pairs now. 

Seonghwa thanked their teacher when she handed him their sheet. “Romeo and Juliet?” Seonghwa’s brows furrowed and he bit his lip. Of course he had heard of the story but he never actually read or even looked into it, especially since it was in English. Hopefully he could find a translated version somewhere or else it’s take him ages to finish the novel with his English skills.

A giggled caught his attention and drew his eyes to a certain pink haired male. “Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. It’s actually a play and not a novel. A story of star crossed lovers who were willing to do anything to be together and in the end it was what brought their demise.” Seonghwa looked at his partner with wide eyes.

“You’ve read Romeo and Juliet? You can read in English Yeosangie?” Yeosang just smiled and nodded in response.

“Of course I have! It’s a classic and for sure one of Shakespeare’s most popular plays. Personally I prefer more of a goth romantic feel myself, such as Lovecraft. The deep mysterious almost terrifying way the romantics wrote always caught my eye. I love the drama of it all and how everything is just so well written. Lovecraft’s ‘The Call Of Cthulhu’ would probably be one of my favorites, but the again the whole Cthulhu Mythos is amazing!” The boy kept rambling for a bit longer about romanticism and how he preferred over Neoclassicism and about things that Seonghwa just couldn’t fathom.

Seonghwa just stared at the other mouth agape. He’d never heard Yeosang speak so much, let alone this enthusiastically. The boy was smiling and looked so happy. Once he realized that Seonghwa was staring at him he flushed red and immediately stopped talking. “S-sorry hyung I was talking too much...” he covered his face with his hands.

Seonghwa stared at him for a bit longer before chuckling and shaking his head. “Awe it’s not like I minded Yeosangie. I was just surprised because I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk so much.” He reached over and ruffled the boys fluffy pink hair. “You don’t have to be shy or hesitant to talk with me Yeosangie, we’re friends after all!” Seonghwa said with a smile.

Yeosang peeked through his fingers at the other before slowly moving his hands away from his face. “We’re..friends?”

Seonghwa laughed and nodded, “Well of course we are! Or at least I’d like to think so. That is unless you don’t wanna be friends with a humble old man like me.” Seonghwa put a hand over his chest and sighed dramatically.

Yeosang giggled and shook his head, “ You’re right Hyung. Of course we’re friends.” He gave the other a shy smile. Seonghwa would never get tired of seeing him smile or hearing his giggles. He’d never seen a smile so _pretty_. The fact that he could get Yeosang to talk to him in general made him happy. 

“Well then why don’t we get started on this project then?”

They spent the period mostly with Yeosang giving Seonghwa a rough summary of the play. To be blunt Seonghwa found the play pretty dumb. Who were these two teenagers to want to get married after barley meeting? Then they go and meet up and both end up dying? Americans really have strange ways. Once the class ended it was lunch time, Seonghwa had tried to persuade Yeosang to eat lunch with him and his friends but the boy flushed red and shook his head saying that maybe next time he would. However, they had agreed to meet up after school at the library to continue work on their project.

He reached the cafeteria (after walking Yeosang to where he spent his lunches, the library) and could already hear his friends from the entrance. They were by far the loudest table, specifically Mingi. It was like the boy didn’t know what a inside voice was. He took his seat at the table and observed the chaos that was his friend group.

Mingi was busy loudly expressing his hatred towards his Math class with Wooyoung who was equally as stressed with the class.San was being clingy as always and had his arms wrapped around one of Yunho’s as the taller boy eagerly talked with Jongho about going to the arcade later. Hongjoong was asleep. He was slumped against the side of Yunho that wasn’t occupied by San and somehow sleeping through all the noise. The boy would honestly fall asleep anywhere, sometimes even standing.

“Hyung! What took you so long? You’re usually the first one here.” Wooyoung exclaimed as the other took his seat

“Hm? Oh I was chatting with Yeosang and got carried away is all.” The whole table instantly went silent and stared at him. “Uh...Is there something on my face?”

“Yeosang huh?~” San was the one to break the silence, a sly smile on his face. “ What exactly were you talking about with Yeosang hyung~” Seonghwa’s brows furrowed in response.

“Our project? We were talking about meeting up after school to work on it. Why do you ask?” San’s smile grew and he giggled.

“Oooh Hyung has a date! Get some!” Mingi exclaimed loudly as he slapped Seonghwa on the back. The blonde choked on a gasp in response.

“Ew gross, the last thing I wanna think of is hyung getting some.” Jongho grumbled.

“Yah Mingi that hurt!! Also it’s not a date me and Yeosang are just friends nothing more!”

“Who going on a date?” Hongjoong mumbled sleepily, finally waking from his nap.

“Hyung has a date with Yeosang!” Yunho exclaimed and Seonghwa groaned, face palming as he did so. For being friends with some of the smartest people in the school they sure were idiots.

“It’s not a date. We’re simply meeting up in the library to work on our project and that’s it.” He was met with skepticism and giggles but the subject was dropped after that. The table returned to being its loud chaotic self minus Wooyoung. The boy had gotten oddly quiet once Seonghwa had brought up Yeosang and had stayed that way for the rest of lunch.

After his last period ended Seonghwa made his way to the library where he spotted a head full of pink hair seated at one of the tables. Yeosang was reading a book as he always was, legs idly swaying back and forth beneath him. His toes barley touched the floor and Seonghwa couldn’t help but think how cute and small his partner looked. He made his way to the table and pulled up a seat next to Yeosang. Yeosang looked up form his book and smiled upon seeing the blonde. “Hi hyung.”

Seonghwa smiled in response, “Hello Sangie, hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” The boy shook his head and slipped a book mark into his book to as not lose his progress before closing it. He was about to speak when his stomach growled, it wasn’t very loud but loud enough for them to hear in the quiet library.

“S-sorry...” Yeosang flushed red and rubbed the back of his neck. Before he could speak again he was interrupted by his stomach once more. The boy groaned and covered his flushed face in embarrassment.

“Why are you apologizing it’s natural.” Seonghwa chuckled before reaching into his bag and pulling out a pack of gummy candies he kept stashed in there when he needed a light snack. “Here you can have them.” Yeosang removed his hands and slowly shook his head.

“Oh hyung thank you but I sh-“ his stomach really was against him as it growled once again. 

“Well you’re stomach thinks other wise,” Seonghwa laughed lightly and opened the bag of gummies. “It’s fine, really. Well share I’m a little hungry myself anyways.” He really wasn’t but he knew he’d probably never get Yeosang to eat the gummies otherwise. He held the bag out to the other.

Yeosang looked at the bag for a second before slowly reaching in it and pulling out a gummy. “Thank you hyung,” he said quietly and plopped one of the sweet treats into his mouth. Seonghwa smiled and nodded.

They spent a good two hours in the library working on their project and eating gummies. Of course one of those hours was mostly spent with the two idly chit chatting but hey at least they got some work done. Once they we’re satisfied they made their way out of the library and to the schools entrance.

“I’m just saying if the play was set in modern day times it would be so different. Like none of this would have happened they could’ve just like, I don’t know face timed?” Yeosang giggled in response and shook his head.

“That’s not the point hyung. The play is suppose to be a tale about how people do anything for love and how some people would rather die than be separated. How even if they had the world against them they would fight back and do anything to be together.”

“Well the whole thing could’ve been avoided had they had cellphones.” Yeosang just shook his head again and smiled. They had reached the entrance and as soon as Seonghwa pushed the door open they were met with a gust of freezing air. It was snowing outside, a light dust of white snow covered everything in sight. “ Wow the first snow of the year.” Seonghwa turned towards Yeosang and frowned. The boy was shivering and rubbing his arms, he wore nothing but a thin long sleeve shirt and ripped jeans.

“Yeosang don’t you have a coat?” the pink haired boy looked up at Seonghwa and slowly shook his head, he had backed up a bit from the door in attempt to get away from the cold. “Let me give you a ride then. It’s too cold for you to be walking, especially without a coat.”

Yeosang immediately shook his head, “I-It’s okay hyung. I don’t live that far anyways. A little cold never hurt anyone.” He was still shaking and his nose was already flushed red from the cold. Seonghwa stared at the other, he couldn’t leave the other to walk out in the cold but he didn’t wanna push Yeosang either. If he was hesitant to do much as take food from Seonghwa it’s no surprise he’d immediately decline a ride. An idea came to the blonde as he reached for the end of his hoodie. “H-Hyung what are you doing?”

Seonghwa pulled the warm material up and off his body. “Now, now Sangie we cant have you getting a cold now can we?” he smiled towards the other and before the pink haired boy could protest he was already pulling the hoodie down and onto his smaller frame.

Yeosang was immediately engulfed in warmth. The hoodie was big and soft and he couldn’t help but sigh in content. It smelled of Seonghwa, clean and of expensive cologne. It took him a second to register what had happened but once he did his hands started reaching for the end of the warm material. “Hyung! I can’t what about yo-“ Seonghwa was now left in a plain thin T-shirt.

“Trust me I’ll be fine. I can bare a few seconds of cold while I make my way to my car. You on the other hand keep that on and stay warm. You wouldn’t disobey your hyung now would you?~” Seonghwa teased and made his way out of the school. Yeosang opened his mouth to protest but was was cut off by the blonde. “No but’s, you can give it back tomorrow. I should really be going now I’ll see you tomorrow Sangie!” Seonghwa waved back at the smaller male as he made his way to his car.

Once he got in the car he immediately cranked the heater all the way up. Damn was it cold next time he’d for sure be giving Yeosang a ride even if he had to carry the boy to his car. _Yeosang_. He had said he didn’t have a coat. This winter was supposed to be one of the coldest ones yet there was no way he wouldn’t get sick if he didn’t have a coat. Seonghwa hummed and pulled the car out of the parking lot. Well it seems that he has some shopping to do.

Yeosang curled up into himself further, thinking that maybe if he made himself small enough he’d disappear. He could hear his father’s drunken snores from the other side of his locked door. He sniffled and buried his face into the warm hoodie Seonghwa had let him borrow. The only other thing he wore were his boxers, his exposed legs had bruises on them.

_Once he had gotten home he stopped outside his front door and took a deep breath before opening the door as quietly as he could. Just as usual his father was passed out drunk in his usual seat in the living room. He had tried his best to tip toe past his drunk, passed out father. However, fate was not on his side that day. He accidentally tipped over a empty beer bottle which had fallen on its side and broken. He gulped and turned towards the sleeping figure in the chair which was now starting to stir._

_ “Ngh... is that you boy?” His farther grumbled and rubbed his eyes before looking over at his soon. They made eye contact and Yeosang immediately looked away. He was shaking again but not because of the cold this time. “Where the fuck were you? I came home and couldn’t find ya anywhere I thought you finally died.” Yeosang winced in response._

_ “S-sorry Daddy...” he wretched in the inside. He hated calling the wretched man that, absolutely hated it. But, he wanted to do anything to keep him from getting angry. When his father got angry it often ended with him being bruised and beaten, sometimes worse. Sometimes he beat him for something as little and looking him in the eye or sometimes he’d beat him for no reason._

_ “...Where did ya get that sweater from boy? I know damn well a broke kid like you could never afford a brand name sweater like that.” Yeosang looked down and was met with a bright white Chanel logo. Shit, he forgot to take the sweater off before he came in. Yeosang’s father had gotten out of his chair and started walking towards the shaking boy, a sneer plastered on his face. “You fucking stole it didn’t you?”_

_ “W-what? No!” He protested and backed up against the wall. His father walked closer towards him, his face turning even colder._

_ “DO NOT YELL AT ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?” He was so close that Yeosang could smell the alcohol from his breath. Full blown tremors started wracking his body now and he could feel familiar prickle of tears in his eyes. “If you didn’t steal it then where did you get it?!”_

_ Yeosang kept his head down as he responded. “I-I.. my..my friend let me borrow it...” his response was barley above a whisper. It took all his willpower to not let the tears fall because if he did he know it would just anger the other man more._

_ “Huh? Friends? Like a weird ass kid like you has friends!” Mr. Kang started laughing at the other boy. “Ahahahaha! You?! Friends!?...” his face suddenly turned cold and he snarled then roughly grabbed Yeosang by his chin and forced the boy to look at him. Yeosang gasped in response and met his fathers cold eyes with his large afraid ones. “...You faggot! I always knew it! Out here wearing some other boys sweater like some bitch!”_

_ “W-What? N-No daddy I-“ he was cut off by a slap. Yeosang cried out as his fathers large calloused hand made contact with his cheek. Before he even had a chance to recover he was slapped again. This time he was hit so hard that he fell to the floor, landing harshly on his knees that would for sure be bruised tomorrow._

_ “You’re lucky I don’t just kill you right now! I’d probably get away with it to, who would notice if you died huh!? “ He roughly kicked Yeosang’s back and the boy screamed, tears rapidly flowing down his cheeks. “Absolutely disgusting!!” He kicked the crying boy again._

_ Yeosang was sobbing harshly, he was pretty sure his nose was bleeding from colliding with the floor. Or maybe it was his mouth? At this point he couldn’t tell. “D-Daddy please! I-I’m s-sorry I-I-“ he cut himself of with a choked sob._

_ His father raised his leg to kick him again and Yeosang braced himself for the impact that never came. “..You have 5 seconds before I beat you to a bloody pulp.” He immediately scrambled to his feet and ran upstairs to his room. Once inside he slammed the door closed and locked it then collapsed to his knees and continued to sob. He hugged himself tightly and curled up into a ball on the floor. He could hear his drunken guardian pounding on the door, he was shouting and laughing like crazy_.

He had stayed on the floor until his fathers sounds had died down.Once he heard the faint sound of snores coming from the other side of the door he creeped his way over to the bathroom which was attached to his room. He took a quick shower then examined himself in the mirror once he finished. Bruises littered his torso and thighs. His cheek was bright red and would probably also bruise. Thankfully there was no major damage. 

Now he was on his bed crying silently. He hugged himself tighter, burying his face deeper into the soft confines of the hoodie. It smelled just like Seonghwa. Seonghwa who had always been nice to him. Seonghwa who had called him his friend. Seonghwa who seemed like he genuinely enjoyed spending time with Yeosang. Seonghwa who was the only person besides his mom to care for him. He sobbed and pulled the hoodie up over his head. 

“Hyung...” he choked out and continued to cry until he fell into a deep slumber.

Yeosang would return the sweater tomorrow. He just hoped the sweater didn’t have any blood stains on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg let me just say I’m sorry for taking so long to update but from now on I’ll be try to update once a week, for sure at least once every two weeks. This chapter is kinda short but the next one won’t be, I’ll pack it full with all that drama goodness 😌

“-And then I told her there is absolutely no way I got that question wrong! Then she had the nerve to say that maybe I should watch my tone! Like no I will not watch my-“ Hongjoong continued to ramble on about how his science teacher had apparently graded his test wrong. In fact he had been rambling on the phone to Seonghwa for the past half hour. His friends rambling was a great way to fill the silence as he worked on his homework.

“Anyways in the end she accepted that she was wrong and gave me the grade I was supposed to get. A perfect hundred! Watch out hyung rank one might be mine soon!” Seonghwa laughed and shook his head.

“The day you steal my rank from me is the day you become average height. Which by the looks of it will never happen.” Hongjoong sputtered and whined in response, exclaiming how he was average height and Seognhwa was just tall.

“Hmph! You always make fun of me for being short but I know you love how cute and tiny I am, it’s makes it easier for you to move me when we-“ Seonghwa’s eyes widened and he choked on his spit already knowing what the other was going to say. “Don’t be dramatic hyung! If anyone should be choking it’s me when you-“

“Must you always be so provocative? How can someone as angelic as your mother birth a little demon like you. Also could you be any louder? You’re not quiet at all she’d probably faint if she heard what you said.” Hongjoong giggled and Seonghwa could practically hear the sly little smirk on his face. After that the line went silent for a bit before Hongjoong spoke up again.

“...You know it’s been a while since we’ve had some _alone time, _my parents are out of town and I know yours are too hyung~” Seonghwa exhaled slowly before responding. “Joong I have lots of homework today and I know you do too, plus we have that project and-“

“C’mooonnnnn, I miss you _oppa~”_ Hongjoong whined.

Seonghwa groaned and bit his lip. He really did have a lot of homework. However, he wasn’t rank one for no reason, he could easily finish it all in a hour. He and Hongjoong had been messing around for a while now. It started with shy kisses and experimental touches but developed into pure unadulterated lust. Nothing but two horny pent up stressed teens who needed a way to release.

He glanced up towards his desk. On the desk sat a few shopping bags from his trip to the mall earlier. Multiple different bags from different stores both high end and not covered the desk, however he was only looking at one of the bags. A plain white paper bag with red and blue accents. The bold white Tommy Hilfiger name stared back at him.

Inside the bag was a coat for Yeosang.

_ Seonghwa sighed as he walked around the store. He had already been to a few stores and bought some things for himself but, he hadn’t found anything that would suit Yeosang. Everything was too flashy, granted he was shopping in the higher end luxury stores but still. Yeosang deserved to have a nice high quality coat that would last him all winter._

_ He filed through jackets and coats of all different types. Should he get him a leather jacket? Or maybe a windbreaker? A wooly coat? He didn’t even know what size Yeosang was. However he was just a small as Hongjoong and he knew the loud mouth red head was a small, sometimes even extra small. He sighed and decided to check out another store._

_ Eventually after going through about 6 more shops (and buying a few more things for himself along the way) he found himself in Tommy Hilfiger. Maybe he’d find some thing here, the brand wasn’t too flashy and was more of a every day fashion kind of store. He knew he found the perfect jacket as soon as he saw it hanging in its glory on a wall rack._

_ It was a denim jacket, lined with a wool material. It was simple and light blue in color with a small Tommy logo on the arm. He plucked one of the jackets off the rack and examined it closer. It was pretty thick for a denim jacket and the inside was warm and soft beyond belief. It was simple and fashionable but, didn’t catch too much attention. It was perfect. _

_ He found one in size small and made his way to the front counter to purchase the jacket. Compared to the clothes he usually buys for himself the jacket’s price tag of 250$ was nothing. Once the article of clothing was paid for and he thanked the cashier he started to make his way out of the mall. Seonghwa looked down at the bag and smiled, he felt satisfied with his purchase and just hoped Yeosang would like it_.

A ding coming from his phone snapped him out of his thoughts, he looked down and saw that it was a message from Hongjoong. “Did you get my present hyung~” Hongjoong giggled. Seonghwa was so lost in thought he had forgotten the other was still on the other line.

Seonghwa clicked the message pop up and was met with quite the site. Hongjoong had sent him a picture of himself. He was on his bed with nothing on but...Seonghwa’s football jersey? It hung off one of his shoulders and reached about to his mid thighs. Only half of Hongjoong’s face was visible and he was biting his pouty bottom lip. Seonghwa groaned, he couldn’t deny that the smaller male looked great in his jersey. 

“How did you get my jersey?” Hongjoong giggled in response.

“Does that really matter? If you want it back come and get it. _Oppa~”_

_ “..._I’ll bet there in 10. You better write a note because you won’t be able to go to school tomorrow when I’m done.”

Seonghwa sighed as he made his way to his Literature class with a whiny, pouty hongjoong in tow. “Hmph! Shouldn’t you be carrying me! It’s your fault I’m even like this! You could at least carry my bag, I don’t need anymore strain on my back after last night! I-“ Hongjoong continued to ramble on and Seonghwa continued to hum in response. He had offered to carry Hongjoong’s bag, hell he even offered to stay home with him but of course Hongjoong was Hongjoong and Hongjoong was stubborn. 

Seonghwa had spent the night at the red heads. He had woken up about a hour and a half before school and was planning on showering but Hongjoong demanded cuddles and refused to detach himself from the taller male. Which is what led to them having a quick shower and almost being late to school, especially since Seonghwa had to swing by his own house to pick up the Tommy Hilfiger jacket.

“Huh? Hyung are you okay? You’re kinda limping.” As always Yunho popped in from out of no where. Upon hearing him speak Hongjoong flushed red and looked down in attempt to hide his face.

“...Don’t. Say. A. Word.” Hongjoong gritted our towards Seonghwa and the tall blonde laughed in response.

“Oh Yunho my favorite dongsaeng don’t worry that pretty little head of yours. Your tiny tiny hyung just _studied _too hard is all.” Yunho’s face scrunched up in confusion and Hongjoong just whined in response. The trio made idle chit chat as they continued towards their next period. They were about to reach the class when a certain pink haired male caught Seonghwa’s attention.

Yeosang stood outside of the literature class. Neatly folded and clutched in his arms was the hoodie that Seonghwa had let him borrow. But, something was off. Yeosang looked nervous?

“Hey, you guys go ahead and go in without me I’ll be there in a few.” Hongjoong open his mouth to protest but upon seeing Yeosang by the door he merely huffed.

“C’mon you big puppy hyung needs some alone time with Princess Bubblegum.” Yunho glanced at Yeosang then Seonghwa then merely giggled. He scooped Hongjoong up in his arms and started making his way into the class. “H-Hey put me down! Listen to your hyung you brat! S-stop!” 

Seonghwa made his way over to Yeosang and smiled once he reached the shorter male. “Good morning Yeosang, how are you?” Yeosang looked up towards the other and smiled nervously as he mumbled a faint ‘good.’ Seonghwa hummed in response, “ Is everything okay Yeosangie? You look a little tense.”

Yeosang gulped and looked anywhere but at Seonghwa. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it, biting his lip nervously. He was quiet for a bit longer before suddenly bowing, holding out the sweater as he did so. “I’m sorry! I’m returning it b-but it got stuck on something and it ripped... I-I did try to sew it though and it’s not that obvious! Please don’t be mad...” Seonghwa stared at the other with wide eyes. Well that wasn’t what he expected.

Yeosang kept his head down in fear of how the other would react. Was he mad? He wasn’t saying anything. What if he didn’t want to be friends anymore? How would they finish their project if Seonghwa didn’t like him? A laugh broke his thoughts. He glanced up and saw the tall blonde clutching his stomach with how hard he was laughing.

“Awe Yeosangie! You’re absolutely adorable!” Yeosang flushed at the words and held back a whine.Seonghwa wiped his eyes and waited for his laughter to subside into chuckles before responding. “It’s more then okay. I have plenty more where they came from, but there is one way you can make it up to.~” 

“Of course anything hyung!” The short pink haired teen stared up at the other with a determined look on his face which only made him look cuter since he was still blushing. Seonghwa smirked and leaned down till he was eye level with the other. 

“Welllll, if you really want to make it up to me then why don’t you come after school with me to grab a bite?” His eyes locked with Yeosang, and the other immediately flushed darker.

“H-Hyung I can’t, I don’t have any m-“

“Please, it’s my treat of course!” Seonghwa reached over and ruffled the fluffy the pink locks. “After classes end meet me by the library, k?”

“Okay....” Yeosang sighed in defeat knowing there was no arguing with the blonde. “But wait, here have your hoodie back.” Yeosang held out the hoodie to Seognhwa once more. The blonde eyed it before slowly taking it. He then reached over and slipped it over Yeosang’s head, the other squeaked in surprise.

“Keep it! I have plenty more where that came from, plus it’s freezing today.” Yeosang opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by the warning bell. “ Well now lets get to class before we’re late.” Seonghwa began to walk towards the class and Yeosang followed after him. Yeosang was oddly chatty that day, almost like he was trying to hide something? Not to mention the would wince when his legs moved a certain way.

Seognhwa couldn’t help but wonder, was something wrong?

Seonghwa parked the car and shut it off before exiting the vehicle. Yeosang followed suite. They were at a cute little pizza joint that had some great pizza and even offered a couple arcade games. The car ride there was spent with the two chatting about their project. Seonghwa had spent most of the day with Yeosang, from walking with him to classes to even spending lunch with him. He’d probably get a earful from his nosey friends questioning him about where he was the next day but right now the only thing on his mind was spending time with Yeosang.

They made their was into the restaurant and took a seat in a cozy little both in the corner, sitting opposite of each other. Seonghwa couldn’t help but think how cute Yeosang looked in his hoodie. The boy was practically drowning in the hoodie and his little sweater paws were just the cutest. “Wow Sangie that sweater really looks great on you.” He gave a little wink at the end and Yeosang flushed in response.

“Thanks hyung... and also thank you for the meal, you really don’t have to...” he played with the edge of the sweater and looked down.

“Please I wanted to! What kind of hyung would I be if I didn’t take care of my donsaengs? Just don’t tell Hongjoong he gets pouty when I give anyone else attention.” Seonghwa chuckled and Yeosang giggled in response. “Now what are you craving,hm? Pepperoni? Meat lovers? Veggie? Pick anything you want, except pineapple because pineapple on pizza is not allowed in this Christian household!” Yeosang giggled again and covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter. “ Ah what about some wings to go with our pizza, I’ve never had them from here but I’ve heard they’re pretty good.”

Yeosang visibly perked up upon hearing the possible of chicken. “Yes! Chicken!” Seonghwa stared at the other with his mouth agape. This boy was just full of surprises wasn’t he? Yeosang on the other hand covered his face with his hand to hide his beat red face. He was more than embarrassed with himself with how he reacted. “As it is spoke so it shall be, wings it is!” Seonghwa exclaimed. 

A petite little waitress made their way over to their table. She started with asking what they would like to drink and Seonghwa couldn’t help but coo when Yeosang flushed and stuttered out that ‘coke was fine’. The blonde ordered himself a coke as well and ordered them a large pepperoni pizza to share along with some buffalo wings. She wrote down their order and left to retrieve their drinks. She set them on the table then made her way to attend to other customers.

“By the way Yeosangie, I might or might not have a surprise for you~” he had the jacket he had gotten for Yeosang in his backpack and couldn’t wait to give it to the other. Yeosang looked at the other with a confused face, before he could respond Seonghwa spoke again. “But it’ll have to wait till after we eat so hopefully our food gets here soon.”

Yeosang hummed in response and took a sip of his coke. Seonghwa used this time to examine the boy. He looked so pretty and when he smiled his little gummy teeth just made him look more adorable, but something was off. Yeosang looked tired and a bit more pale than usual, not to mention that his eyes were also a little swollen. “Yeosang....are you the okay? You know you can tell me anything.” He reached over and placed his hand over Yeosang’s smaller one which was idly resting on the table.

**Yeosang flinched at the contact**. 

The blonde frowned and retracted his hand. He sat their in silence waiting for the other to respond. “I’m okay hyung just...tired,” he said softly and played with his fingers. Seonghwa’s frowned deepened but before he could prod the other with more questions the waitress arrived with their pizza and wings. She set them on the table and Seonghwa thanked her with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Well then if you’re sure you’re okay then..let’s dig in!” Seonghwa said cheerily, he knew something was up but didn’t want to press Yeosang for anymore answers in fear that the boy would shut him out. Yeosang nodded, his pink hair jumping as he did so. He reached over for a chicken wing and ate it happily. Seonghwa decided to just enjoy the moment for now and save questions for later.

The two made small talk as they ate, a comfortable aura surrounding them. They talked about things such as classes and books and about each other. If Seonghwa didn’t know any better he’d say this was a date but, no. They were just friends, no matter how cute he thought Yeosang was they we’re just friends. Once their stomachs were satisfied Seonghwa sighed in happiness and reached for his bag.

“Well then Sangie it’s time for your surprise. Close your eyes and don’t open them till I say so~” Yeosang blinked towards the other before doing as he was told, a shy little smile forming on his face. Seonghwa reach into his bag and pulled out the slightly crumped shopping bag then made his way over to Yeosang’s side of the both and sat next to him.

Seonghwa reached into the bag and pulled out the jacket. He looked at it for a bit contemplating on what to do next before unfolding in and draping it over Yeosang’s shoulders. The boy jumped a little in surprise and opened his eyes, looking down at the jacket. “Well go ahead and put it all the way on! I hope it fits I didn’t know your size so I took a guess,” Seonghwa finished with a nervous laugh.

Yeosang’s eyes were wide and he slowly pulled the jacket all the way on. It was a tad too big but he loved it anyway. He could feel how warm it was even through the hoodie he was already wearing. “You said you didn’t have a coat so I decided to buy you one. I hope you like it, I practically went through every mall in the store to find it and-...Sangie are you okay?” Seonghwa furrowed his brows and stared at the smaller male.

Yeosang sniffled and continued to stare at the jacket for a bit before looking up at the other. His eyes were big and full of tears, his bottom lip slightly trembling. “Hyung...thank you, I-“ he involuntarily cut himself off with a sob. Even though he was terrified about what would happen if his dad found out Yeosang was beyond grateful for the gift. The last time anyone had bought anything for him was him mother before she passed and that was around 5 years ago.

Yeosang reached out towards the other and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in Seonghwa’s firm chest and began to openly cry, tremors racking his body as he did so. Seonghwa was in shock but hugged him back just as tight and rubbed the others back soothingly. He cried and cried into the others chest until eventually his sobs died down into sniffles.

“I-I was never good at making friends...I’ve only ever had one friend in my life but he..left. Ever since then no ones talked to me, everyone just thinks I’m weird. I was so alone and thought it would always stay like that...” Yeosang snuggled closer to Seonghwa craving, **needing** the affection. He couldn’t remember the last time he hugged someone, let alone have anyone touch him nicely in general. He was so used to slaps, kicks, and punches he forgotten how nice it was to be held. “But..But you talked to me when no one else would a-and have been nicer to me than anyone ever was and-“ Yeosang exhaled shakily and could feel a sobbing bubbling up in his throat again.

“Oh Yeosangie I promise you you’ll never be alone again. We are friends after all and what kind of friend would I be if I left you alone? I will always be here for you.” Seonghwa smiled down at the other and Yeosang continued to cry into his chest. He would hold the boy for all of time if he could. Eventually Yeosang slowly pulled away and wiped his eyes. He looked at the blonde and gave him one of his signature little smiles.

“Thank you hyung. For the jacket, for the food, for being my friend.” Seonghwa smiled in turn but in the inside a million questions were running through his head. Yeosang had cried so much that it caused some of his makeup to come off revealing a small amount of makeup free skin on his cheek. It looked purple. Bruised. Not only that it looked recent.

Did someone hurt Yeosang?

Why did his friend leave?

Was he the one that hurt Yeosang?

Was the boy really crying because he was happy with the gift or was it something else?

“Of course Sangie! Now why don’t we get out of here it’s getting late.” Seonghwa said in fake cheeriness acting as if he saw nothing.

He had to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that’s it what y’all think?👀 Also who else is exited for the new album cuz omgggg I’m quakingggggggg. Can we all just agree that Sans teaser is soooo pretty?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter has physical and verbal abuse, as well as implied rape. If your sensitive to that kind of stuff you might wanna sit this one out. But other then that let the angst begin

“So, Romeo killed himself because he thought Juliet was dead? Then she killed herself because Romeo killed himself?”   
  
Yeosang nodded in response. “And why did Romeo think she was dead?” Yeosang had the denim jacket Seonghwa had gifted him wrapped around him like a blanket.He wore the jacket almost every day after he’d gotten t it. He absolutely loved it, it was so warm and cozy. Whenever he’d get home from school he’d always take it off and stash it in his bag so his dad wouldn’t find out and would keep it there till he got to school the next day.

Seonghwa pondered for a bit before the answer came to him. “Oh! Friar Lawrence gave her a potion that made her fall into a death like sleep, the plan was to send a letter to Romeo so he’d know and with her family thinking she was dead they’d be able to run away together but, Romeo never received the message and that’s why he thought she was dead.”

Yeosang smiled and nodded, snuggling closer into the jacket as he did so. “Now that we have all the reading done we can get started on our actual project. Do you have any ideas Hyung?”

Seonghwa hummed and shook his head. “Let’s see the best place to start would be at outline of sorts wouldn’t it? Write down how the novel impacted literature and Shakespeare’s career then branch out from there. After we get that done we could start on the actual presentation.”

“Hmm, okay! If you ask me the way it impact literature as a whole was that it really set standards for how a play should be. It kept readers, or if you were seeing it live the audience, engaged and it really told a story. Granted a cheesy story but still.” Yeosang finished with a giggle. “That was a little vague wasn’t it?”

Seonghwa just smiled and reached over to ruffle the boys fluffy pinks locks. “Ah you’re so cute Yeosangie~” The other flushed and squirmed to get the other to stop playing with his hair. 

“H-hyung stop...” he whined and brought his jacket up till it covered his face from his eyes down. Seonghwa chuckled but stopped abruptly, his face turning to one of confusion. Yeosang was barefaced today and something had caught the blonde attention. He gently pulled the jacket away from the other’s face and reached over, cupping his cheek, Yeosang’s eyes widening in surprise.   
  
What had caught Seonghwa’s attention were two little red marks on Yeosang’s face. The smaller one rested near the end of his eye and the larger one was next to it sitting just under his temple. Seonghwa rubbed the bigger of the two with his thumb. Yeosang stared at the others hand then slowly met eyes with Seonghwa.

“They’re ugly aren’t they... I’ve had them ever since I was a kid and always hated them, other kids would always bully me because of them. Usually I wear makeup to cover them but I was running a little late today so...” Yeosang broke eye contact first and looked down.

“Yeosang...” Seonghwa pulled his hand away then gently tipped the others chin upward so they were facing each other again. “I don’t think they’re ugly. They’re a part of you and nothing about you could ever be ugly. If anything they just add to you’re character and make you even more cute then you already are.” Seonghwa resisted then urge to lean in and press kisses to the pretty red birthmarks.

Yeosang flushed a pink that matched his hair and frowned. “Please hyung don’t lie to me...”

Seonghwa frowned as well then was struck by genius. He suddenly pulled away from the other and got out of his seat only to kneel in front of Yeosang. He grasped the others hands and Yeosang squeaks in surprise, face flushing even more.

“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?!” Yeosang’s mouth formed a surprised ‘o’ and his eyes widened. “It is the east, and Yeosang is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,Who is already,uh... sick and pale with grief! That thou, her ma-...butler? Art far more fair than she!” Seonghwa recited dramatically.

Yeosang stared at the other mouth still agape and said nothing. Seonghwa stared back at him waiting for a reaction of some sort, the silence was killing him. They stared at each other for a few seconds longer before Yeosang started to giggle. His giggles grew louder till the boy was full on laughing and clutching his stomach with how hard he was laughing.

“H-Hyung! Th-That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard!” He said in between laughs and Seonghwa couldn’t help but laugh too as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “At least I know you really read the play now.” Yeosang said as his laughter started to die done into giggles. His face was flushed with how hard he had been laughing and his eyes teary.   
  
The pair had gotten quite close over the past few days. Seonghwa had learned that Yeosang absolutely loved chicken and had a hand tremor. He learned that the pink haired boy had always been shy and that he was scared to approach and talk to people. He learned that he was a only child so he was pretty lonely growing up. He also learned that seeing Yeosang laugh like what has just happened was rare, so he savored every minute of it. Knowing that it was a special moment just for him that no one else had seen gave him a sense of pride.

Seonghwa stood up and pulled the smaller male into a hug. “H-hyung?...” Seonghwa sighed in content. Yeosang had always smelled so sweet and his small size meant he was able to fit perfectly against Seonghwa. 

“Oh Yeosangie, trust your hyung everything about you is perfect. From your cute stubby teeth to your birthmarks. From the way your hands shake to the way you have to get on the tips of your toes to reach most things. You’re perfect just the way your are and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Yeosang stayed silent but slowly clutched the front of Seonghwa’s shirt and snuggled into his chest.

“Hyung...thank you...”

**  
Cold**

All Yeosang felt was **cold.**

He was curled up in a ball in his bath tub, the shower spraying a steady stream of cold water over his still clothed body. Well, mostly clothed. He had on a oversized T-shirt and briefs and that’s it. However, that was not the amount of clothes he had on when he first got home.  
  
His body trembled from the cold and from the sobs that racked his small form. He had been in the water so long that his skin was starting to look more pale then usual. Bruises marred the pale skin. This time they were different. Hand shaped bruises littered his wrists, thighs, and neck. Even with how cold he was they burned.

**All his touches had burned**.

That’s why he had been sitting in the ice cold shower the past 15 minutes. Maybe it’d make the burning go away. Or maybe it’d burn worse then his fathers touches and make him forget about them. Or maybe the water would freeze him and make him immune to the touches.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t forget how he had touched him. How he forced him out of his pants and overpowered him onto the floor. How he grabbed his thighs and choked him.   
  
Yeosang began to sob harder.

_After his little moment in the library with Seonghwa the two decided to call it a day and head home. Once he reached his home he__ slowly opened the door and quietly crept into the house. He’d been out longer than anticipated so hopefully his dad was asleep or else he’d really get it._

_ The living room was thankfully empty but, he didn’t wanna risk it so he quietly crept towards the stairs. Yeosang was just about to reach the stairs when his fathers voice startled him.  
_

_ “Huh...is that you faggot?” he called from the kitchen. Yeosang winced at the name and slowly made his way to the kitchen with his head down. He nervously played with his hands and didn’t dare make eye contact with his father._

_ “H-Hi daddy....”_

_ His father grunted in response. The man was seated at the kitchen table with an almost empty bottle of whiskey in front of him. “Is that anyone to great your father? Get over here and give daddy a kiss, boy.” Yeosang gulped and slowly made his way over to his father. Once he reached him he slowly leaned down and planted a shaky kiss on his cheek.  
_

_ His father growled and harshly stood from his seat. He stood up so fast it caused his chair to crash into the floor. He grabbed Yeosang by his hair and yanked him towards him. Yeosang gasped and winced, he tried to squirm out of the others grip but it was no use, he was too strong. His father was more drunk then usual, the pungent smell of alcohol was coming from has breath. If he held a lighter up to his mouth it’d probably start a house fire._

_ “Honestly how did I get stuck with a bitch of a son like you! Your mother was more man then you!” He spat and yanked Yeosang’s hair harder. Yeosang cried out in pain and tears started to fill his eyes._

_ “O-Ow! I’m sor-sorry, puh-please stop it hurts!” Yeosang started to cry which only angered the older male further. He snarled and backed handed Yeosang. He sobbed in response and continued to squirm as his father pulled him by his hair into the living room._

_ “What a fucking disgrace! You’re nothing but a waste of air and space! You can’t even talk to people correctly! We should’ve put you up for adoption when we had the chance!” He spat and roughly shoved Yeosang against the wall. He finally released his hair but quickly wrapped a hand around Yeosang’s neck. _  
  
Yeosang began to gasp and claw at his fathers arm in vain. The struggling only caused him to squeeze his sons neck with more force, immediately cutting him off from any air. His father leaned in towards Yeosang, he was so close that Yeosang could practically taste the alcohol he had drank earlier.

_ “I could kill you now. It wouldn’t be hard at all I’d just have to keep squeezing until you’re completely out of air. No one would question where you went either, especially since I doubt a weird ass kid like you has any friends. You’d like that wouldn’t you? For me to kill you and make it all go away.” His father said in a eerily calm voice. Yeosang shook his head as best as he could, tears flowing faster. His heart was beating erratically and his legs felt like jelly. However, what happened next would make him wish his father had killed him._

_ He released his hold just enough two Yeosang could breath again but, it was still forceful enough to keep him pinned against the wall. He reached for Yeosang’s pants and started to yank them down. Yeosang’s eyes widened and he immediately started to thrash in the others hold. “W-what? N-No!” He continued to squirm but it was for no use. Yeosang was stripped completely bare form the waist down within seconds, his sobs grew louder and he continued to squirm._

_ When he realized the older male was starting to unbuckled his belt that’s when he really started to fight back. He thrashed about and kicked. He clawed at his fathers hand and punched his arm. “S-stop! H-help! Someone please!!” Yeosang cried and cried. The older male chuckled darkly in response._

_ “Since you’re good for nothing why don’t we give you a reason to live?”_

Yeosang sobbed harder and curled further into himself. Why? Why was the world so cruel to him? It took away his only friend, his mother, and now his innocence. At this point he was numb due to the cold water washing over him. His skin was deathly pale, borderline blue.

“Mom...e-eomma...” he said in between sobs. His father was right when he said his mom was more man then him. She was so strong and was quick to call anyone out on their bullshit. She was strong willed and even though she was only 4’11 she was a feisty woman. She was also so caring. She would always help the homeless and would always play with Yeosang when he was younger even if she was tired. She would always make time for him and do things with him such as take him out for ice cream or to the park.Then the accident happened.

Yeosang began to cry harder just thinking about it. Maybe he should just die. Would anyone even miss him, let alone notice? Would Seonghwa notice? Would he miss him? Cry for him? Or would he just become a memory?

Seonghwa had been nicer to him in the past few days then anyone had been to him since his mom had died. He bought Yeosang a jacket, would always buy him snacks and take him to eat, and had held him when he cried. He never judged Yeosang and didn’t think he was weird. Seonghwa had made him feel like he was actually loved for once.   
  
What would he think if he found out what happened or Yeosang? Would he be angry? Angry at Yeosang’s dad? Or would he be disgusted? Disgusted that Yeosang was so weak that he couldn’t even protect himself. He would probably never want to speak to Yeosang again.

Yeosang sniffled and finally decided to turn off the cold jet of water. He was shaking like crazy and freezing but, no matter how cold he was he could still feel the burning touches his father had left on him. He slowly got up and out of the tub and made his way over to the bathroom mirror on shaky feet.

He stared as his reflection and felt bile build up in his throw. He was beyond pale, the bruises on his neck were turning a ugly greenish purple, his eyes were red and swollen, and his lips chapped and bitten. He looked like he was on the verge of death, and felt like it too. Yeosang felt like his was dying form the inside out. He could feel the soreness inside of him and it caused him to gag and dry heave into the sink. He threw up bile and stomach acid into the sink.

**Dirty.**

He felt so dirty. So disgusting and wretched. Once Yeosang stopped vomiting he looked back up into the mirror. He looked so disgusting, how could anyone care for him? The sight of his own appearance made him want to gag. What would Seonghwa think if he saw him like this? The thought of the blonde seeing him in such a state made tears bubble up in his eyes once again and made him want to vomit again.

“H-Hyung.... Do you s-still think I’m perfect?....”

Seonghwa hummed to himself as he made his way to the cafeteria. He hadn’t been there since he bought Yeosang the jacket and he couldn’t deny he missed his others friends a bit. Of course they still talked everyday in their group chat and in between classes but it had been at least a week since he actually gotten to sit down and talk with them.

However, there was a nagging feeling of worry at the back of his head. Yeosang had been absent today and he was never absent, if anything he was one of the few students that was always early to class and always attended class. You’d think with how smart Seonghwa was he would have exchanged numbers with Yeosang by now but, he hadn’t. He was really regretting that now. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something had happened to him.

He entered the cafeteria and spotted his friends at their usual table. San was being clingy as always and clutching one of Yunho’s arms, practically sitting in the taller boys lap. Mingi was by the looks of it telling a store with how dramatically he was moving his hands. Hongjoong was talking with Wooyoung about who knows what. As for the baby of the group Jongho he was currently in his ‘I’m too cool for this’ phase so he just watched the others with a bored gaze. The only thing missing from the table was himself.

Seonghwa made his way to where his friends were seated and took a seat next to Mingi. He was met with everyone’s surprised faces. “Wow! You’re still alive hyung! I thought you died from cleaning too much or something!” San exclaimed dramatically.

“Sorry just been using lunch to work on my English project is all. Pretty tricky to do a project on a play that you not only have never read but is also in English.” Seonghwa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and smiled.

“Ooh the library huh? With Yeosang?~” Yunho wiggled his eyebrows and Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

“Would it be Park Yeosang or Kang Seonghwa?”

“Are you gonna dye your hair pink too hyung?~”

“So, who tops?”

“Honestly why am I friends with all of you, you’re supposed to be my hyungs but you act younger then me.”

  
Seonghwa was met with questions from every except Hongjoong who was oddly silent.“Yes with Yeosang. We’re just friends and nothing more so get your heads out of the gutter.” The others laughed in response and Seonghwa couldn’t help but chuckle a bit too, he feelings of worry for Yeosang were pushed to the back of his mind.

The group continued to talk animatedly. They talked about random things such as how Mingi, San, and Wooyoung embarrassed Jongho in the hall earlier that day by peppering him with kisses or how San had tripped in the hall and fallen into the splits. However the whole time they talked Hongjoong remained silent which was beyond odd since he was usually the loudest (next to Mingi of course). Seonghwa also noticed that said male was also staring at him and not in a friendly way. He was glaring at Seonghwa the whole time.

“Uh, is there something wrong Hongjoong?” Seonghwa question and all eyes at the table turned to look at Hongjoong. Hongjoong’s gaze hardened and he crossed his arms over his chest, huffing as he did so. His face was almost as red as his hair.

“So your boy toy isn’t here and you decide to just come running back and use as a replacement?” He spat towards Seognhwa, the blondes mouth falling open in surprise. The air around the table went from light and happy to tense real quick.

“Excuse me?” Seonghwa snapped out of his state of shock and raised an eyebrow towards the other. He shot a glare back at Hongjoong. “How many times do I have to iterate that me and Yeosang are friends and nothing more.”   
  
“Oh shut the fuck up. We all see how you stare at him. You’re fucking him aren’t you? I don’t see why you’d even be friends with someone like him.” Seonghwa could feel his heartbeat in his ears. He couldn’t believe what Hongjoong was saying and it was making him beyond angry.

“Hyungs please....” San whispered and hid behind Yunho’s arm. Yunho gulped and decide to speak up as well. “Y-Yeah c’mon guys we’re all fri-“

“ Like you have any right to call anyone a boy toy with how you act.” Seonghwa spat at Hongjoong cutting off Yunho as he did so. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you opened your legs to get that number two rank.”

“ Fuck you! Unlike your spoiled ass I wasn’t handed everything on a silver platter by mommy and daddy! Honestly fuck you Park Seonghwa! Fuck you and Yeosang!” Hongjoong viscously stated. “ You get some new hole to fuck and this is how you act! Some friend you are!”

“ No fuck you Hongjoong! What do you even have against Yeosang, you don’t even know him!”

“I don’t need to know him to not like him! Look at how your acting! The old you would never leave us for some pretty boy!”

“Oh please, you’re not even making any sense! What’s wrong did you miss your daily dicking and now your in a bad mood?!”

“Haha very funny asshole! I bet that’s what you do with that slut Yeosang in the library! The books are probably pregnant by now!”

The commotion between the two was interrupted by Wooyoung slamming his fist again the lunch room table.

“DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT YEOSANG LIKE THAT! YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT!” Wooyoung was practically fuming and glared daggers at Hongjoong. The table was deadly silent. San gulped and curled closer to Yunho. Jongho didn’t know where to look so he just looked down. Yunho stared at the trio with wide eyes and Mingi looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t know what.”WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT WHEN YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!? FOR SOMEONE SO SMART YOUR SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT HYUNG!! YOU’RE SO STUCK UP AND HAVE YOUR NOSE TURNED UP TO ANYONE WHO YOU THINK IS ‘BENEATH YOU!’ WELL NEWS FLASH THE WOLRD DOESN’T REVOLVE AROUND YOU HY-NO!HONGJOONG” Hongjoong just stared at the other with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, Seonghwa was equally as stunned. 

Wooyoung stared at the other waiting for him to say something. You could practically taste the tension in the air. “WHATS WRONG DON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY NOW?! DID YOU FINALLY FIND A WAY TO SHUT THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS BESIDES PLUGGING IT WITH SOMEONES DICK!?” Hongjoong stayed silent, still lost in shock.

“Guys people are starting to stare...” Mingi staid quietly. True to his word the tables around them had gone quiet and were staring at their table. People were starting to whisper and gossip.

Wooyoung huffed and roughly got up and out of his seat. “Honestly hyung, take a look in the mirror for once and see who’s really the problem here because I can assure you it’s not Yeosang.” Wooyoung didn’t even spare Hongjoong a glance as he spoke to him and then stormed out of the cafeteria. The table stayed silent, no one knowing what to say.

Seonghwa got up without saying anything and left the room. Mingi watched Seonghwa as he left then looked at Hongjoong. The shorter male had his head down and his fist clenched. Mingi slowly rose and left the table. San tugged on Yunho’s arm then the pair rose to their feet and left the table as well. Jongho and Hongjoong were the only ones left.

Jongho stared at the other with a cold face before standing. “Why do you always have to attack everyone? Can’t you just relax and be yourself instead of always putting up your defenses?” Hongjoong looked up at Jongho and opened his mouth to speak but the youngest didn’t give him a chance to answer. He calmly made his way out of the cafeteria not even sparing Hongjoong a glance.

Hongjoong sat there and grit his teeth before abruptly standing up. “Fuck you guys, who needs you anyways...” he mumbled to himself before exiting the room.

All that was left was a empty table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo that happened🤭 the angst is finally here bois. I’m actually working on the next chapter right now so it shouldn’t be nearly as long as this one to be published. Hope y’all enjoyed and didn’t cry too much, kudos and comments are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist this fic isn’t ded🤭 this chapter is pretty short but the next one won’t be so get ready

Two days.

Two whole days.   
  
Two whole days and Seonghwa still hadn’t seen any sign of Yeosang and if he wasn’t worried the first day then he for sure was now. He had even debated going to the office and seeing if he could get the boys phone number from there. All it would take is a couple of charming smiles and sweet talk and the front desk workers would give it to him no problem. However, he decided against the option because maybe the other was just sick or taking some time off.

Not knowing where Yeosang was or if something happened to him was eating away at him. He hadn’t transferred schools because he was still on the roster but, judging by how their English teacher was equally surprised to see him absent that also meant no one had called in to explain why Yeosang wouldn’t be in class.

He also hadn’t heard anything from Hongjoong the past two days. Ever since the cafeteria incident the pair had avoided each other like the plague. Seonghwa was still mad at the other for what he said about Yeosang but, he was also sad at the fact that his best friend had thought he was trying to replace with Yeosang. Their whole friend group had been strained after what happened in the cafeteria. The group chat was relatively quiet and the other boys didn’t know who to talk to, scared that if they talked to Seonghwa Hongjoong would get mad and vice versa. However, Wooyoung didn’t seem to have a problem not talking with Hongjoong.

From what he heard from chats in between classes and after school with the other boys Wooyoung hadn’t spoken a word to Hongjoong and would even take the long routes to class to avoid the red head. Everyone had been shocked when Wooyoung lashed out at Hongjoong. It was completely unexpected, especially since Wooyoung hadn’t ever brought up Yeosang before.

It was there, in the middle of his last period that Seonghwa had a revelation. No one would get mad about someone like Wooyoung had unless they were friends, or at least close. Wooyoung and Yeosang had to be friends or relatives or have some sort of relationship for him to have gotten that defensive over Yeosang. If they were friends then Wooyoung surely had Yeosang’s number or at least some way to contact him.

With that in mind Seonghwa made a mental note to visit Wooyoung tomorrow.

Seonghwa has texted Yunho to let him know he wouldn’t be able to make it to lunch today because he had some stuff he needed to catch up on, an obvious fib but if he wanted answers from Wooyoung he’d have to get him alone. Now the real question was where exactly was Wooyoung? He had texted Wooyoung but he hadn’t open his text and he had texted most of the boys but they had all said they didn’t know where he was. He sighed and decided to check the Cafeteria first, “Let the scavenger hunt begin.”

Seonghwa was about ready to pull his hair out, he’d spent 15 minutes looking for Wooyoung and there was still no sign of him. He checked the cafeteria, the art room, the practice rooms in the music room, the outside eating area, the football field, and he still hadn’t found Wooyoung. Now he was here, marching his way up the stairs to the 3rd floor because who knows maybe Wooyoung was on the rooftop for who knows what reason. He was getting ready to just call the brunette and keep calling until he answered when a very familiar squeaky laugh caught his attention.

He knew right away that it had to be Wooyoung, no one else had a hyena laugh like that. He rushed up the stairs towards where he heard the laugh and there was his target sitting on a large windowsill with his usual partner in crime, San. Only the situation they were in was not usual. San was seated on Wooyoung’s lap which wasn’t surprising since he was always clingy. However, what was surprising was him and Wooyoung making heart eyes at each other and giving each other little pecks.   
  


“Uhh....” Immediately the pairs heads snapped towards Seonghwa, their eyes wide and mouths agape. San flushed a bright red and Wooyoung followed suite.

“H-Hyung! I-I- we- uhhh....” San started but ended up just whining and shoving his face in the crook of Wooyoung’s neck. The brunette also opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Seonghwa cleared his throat then a cheeky smirk appeared on his face. “Well well well I can’t say I’m too surprised with how you two are always clinging to each other,” San let out another whine which was muffled by Wooyoung’s neck. “Anyways, Wooyoung I’ve been searching for you everywhere! You had me running around the school and I even texted you multiple times but, I guess you were a little _busy~” _Wooyoung groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Now that we found you I was wondering if we could talk...alone.”

San peaked out from his hiding place to Seonghwa already having a feeling about what the two were about to talk about. He slowly got off Wooyoung’s lap then leaned down to give his boyfriend a quick peck. “ I’ll see you later, you too Hyung!” He said with a grin as he made his was down the stairs. They both watched as San left and once he was gone a tense silence surrounded the pair.

“What did you want to talk about Hyung?”   
  


Seonghwa stared at him for a bit before releasing a sigh and taking a seat next to Wooyoung on the windowsill. “Wooyoung, do you by any chance have Yeosang’s number?” Wooyoung blinked at his hyung and he opened his mouth to speak the closed it. His face scrunched up in concentration as he debated on what to say. “Please you have to have at least some way to contact him. I know you two have to have had some sort of relationship for you to have gotten mad like that a Hongjoong.”

Wooyoung scoffed and crossed his arms. “Hyung I’ve never spoken to Yeosang in my life! I was just feeling irritable that day and hearing Hongjoong talk like that pushed me over the edge. I-“

“Woo, please. Yeosang hasn’t been here in two days. Two. He’s never even been late to class and all of a sudden he’s absent for two days. You can’t tell me it doesn’t strike you as odd. Just like you can’t tell me that you’ve never spoken with Yeosang. You lashed out so violently and I know you, you only do something like that when it involves someone you care for. So please if you know anything tell me.” The two were once again left in silence once Seonghwa was done speaking. Wooyoung was looking anywhere but at the blonde. His brows were furrowed and he was biting his lip in thought. However, Seonghwa placed his hand over his and caught his attention. “Please,” he pleaded. Wooyoung had to know something he just knew it.

“.... Yeosang and I used to be friends. Ever since we were kids to be exact. He used to get bullied pretty bad and I couldn’t stand to see it so one day I stood up to the bullies and next thing I knew we were best friends. We were inseparable and spent most of our days together. He was always so shy and cute, he was like a little brother to me even though he was older then me.” Wooyoung’s eyes began to water and a small sad smile slowly made its way onto his face. “I-...he...he probably thinks I betrayed him, abandoned him but, I promise that’s not true. We haven’t talk in so long and I miss him so much. I want to talk to him, to let him know that I didn’t leave him and I’m still here for him but, I’m sure he’s mad. He probably never even wants to see me again.” Wooyoung chuckled sadly and locked eyes with Seonghwa. He sighed deeply before continuing.

“Hyung...there’s still a lot you don’t know about Yeosang. I wish I could tell you but....I can’t. It...it’s not my place to. Just please, please promise me no matter what you won’t leave him. I don’t think he can handle another loss.” Wooyoung sniffled and a stray tear rolled down his cheek. Seonghwa frowned and squeezed Wooyoung’s hand, with his free hand he wiped away the brunette’s tear. “Take care of him, please. I wish I could help you but, I can’t. I’m sorry hyung I really am.”

Seonghwa pulled his friend into a tight hug. “It’s okay Woo, thank you for telling me all that you did. I promise you I’ll make sure Yeosang is okay.”

Yunho hummed to himself as he typed away on his laptop. He’d been spending his lunch for the past few days in the library with Seonghwa. However, today Seonghwa said he had somewhere to be during lunch so Yunho was spending his lunch alone in the library. He was gonna go hangout with Mingi and Jongho but the duo had decided to go off campus for lunch and Yunho didn’t feel like going out. San was probably with Wooyoung and he didn’t wanna intrude on the pair, especially if Wooyoung was still mad.

So here was he was now, seated on a bean bag chair in the back corner of the library working on a essay for his speech class. Yunho hadn’t spoken to Hongjoong since the argument between him and Seonghwa. It’s not like he was mad at him or anything, if anything it seemed like Hongjoong was mad at him. No one in their friend group had spoken to him since and he’d been actively avoiding them.   
  
Hongjoong would sit away from Yunho during their English class and work on their project by himself. He would email Yunho anything he finished and wouldn’t even walk with him to class anymore. Yunho missed his short hyung. He missed his fiery personality and cute antics. He missed how even though Hongjoong acted like he hated skin ship he actually loved it and after he finished being dramatic about it he would let Yunho hug and hold him. Okay so maybe Yunho had a little crush on Hongjoong but it was just a crush and nothing more. A little crush at that because how could he have a big crush on someone who’s barley 5’7?

Yunho giggled then devoted his full attention back to the assignment at hand, or he tried to at least. Just as he was really gonna get started he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked up and there standing in front of him was Hongjoong. He was wearing a big sweater and glasses with a messy red fringe and Yunho couldn’t help but think about how cute the other was.

“Do you know here Seonghwa is?”

Now that caught Yunho off guard. His eyes widened and he bit his lip. Should he tell Hongjoong where Seonghwa was? Was it a good idea? Would the two just argue again? Would Seonghwa get mad if he told Hongjoong? Would Hongjoong get mad if he didn’t tell him? Yunho opened his mouth to speak but Hongjoong beat him to the punch.

Hongjoong sighed, “Look I...I just want to tell him I’m sorry...not only to him but to all of you since I really am a asshole sometimes.” Hongjoong looked down as he spooked and nervously moved from foot to foot. “These past few days have been really lonely without you guys...You guys really are not only my best friends but my only friends and I miss you all so much. I miss how things were and regret opening my stupid big mouth and getting jealous over something stupid like that...”

Once again Yunho was at a loss for words. He sat there shocked for a bit before deciding that he couldn’t stand seeing Hongjoong look so defeated. “Oh hyung I’m not mad at you! And I’m sure if you and Seonghwa say down and had a talk together he’d forgive you no problem, same thing with Wooyoung! Who could ever stay mad at the cutest, tiniest, littlest, smartest, be-“

Next thing he knew he had a lap full of the Hongjoong. “H-Hyung?” Hongjoong wrapped his arms tightly around Yunho’s neck and buried his face in the others chest. When Yunho realized Hongjoong was shaking he couldn’t help but get worried.

“J-just shut up and hold me idiot.” Hongjoong mumbled and held on tighter. The redhead sniffled and Yunho could feel his shirt starting to get wet where Hongjoong’s face was. “Please....”

Yunho wrapped his arms around his hyung and held him close. He sighed and nuzzled the top of Hongjoong’s head as little sniffles and whimpers continued to come from him.  
  


If the front of Yunho’s shirt was damp once Hongjoong pulled away then he didn’t say anything.

  
  


Seonghwa sighed and plopped back onto his bed. He really thought Wooyoung would’ve had Yeosang’s number but, guess he didn’t. Now he was back to square one however, before he could start plotting something else a ding from his phone caught his attention. He picked up the device to see what it was.   
It was a text from Wooyoung.

_ 10:15 from: Wooyoung_

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX. If you hear anything please let me know. Please take care of him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me so long to update but I can assure you this fic is not dead!! Some things came up and I had a bit of writers block but I’m back now and better then ever so get ready for more fluff and angst 🤪


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there’s smut up ahead lol I’m trash 🤭

Yeosang hadn’t left his house in three days. He hadn’t ate, showered, or even properly slept in those three days. His father had violated him again during those three days then had stormed out of the house in a drunken rage and he hadn’t seen him since. He had felt more alone during these three days then he’s ever felt.

He was curled up in bed with a pillow clutched tightly to his chest. The hoodie from Seonghwa engulfed his small frame and hid him from the outside world. _Unfortunately it didn’t hide him from his father._ A sob bubbled up in his throat at the thought of what he had done to him. 

He probably should go to school but couldn’t find it in him to go. The thought made him sick. If he went people would probably stare at him, he looked terrible and he knew it. Pale skin, greasy hair, and eye bags. Seonghwa probably wouldn’t even want to talk to him.

_Seonghwa._

The thought of the blonde made him want to cry. Yeosang missed his hyung so much. He missed talking to him and just being around him in general. Seonghwa had been so nice to him and made him feel cared for. Yeosang sniffled and hugged his pillow close. He inhaled deeply, even after being washed the hoodie still faintly smelled of Seonghwa. “Hyung....”

_Bing!_

Yeosang’s eyes widened and he slowly sat up. A text? He couldn’t remember the last time he had even gotten a text and now out of no where someone sent him a text. Maybe it was his dad texting him that he was a disgrace and he wouldn’t be coming home because he couldn’t stand him. Or maybe it was the school wondering where he was. He was about to lay down and ignore when it rang again.

Yeosang reached over towards his nightstand where his phone was and retrieved it. “Unknown number?....” His face scrunched up and he clicked on the notification. 

His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened when he read what it said.

Seonghwa sighed as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He had just gotten out got he shower, his hair still damp and in nothing but a pair of sweat pants. It was around midnight but, he couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried so he decided to take a hot shower and and see if that would help. There was just too much on his mind to sleep comfortably.

Wooyoung and Yeosang had in fact been friends. However, if anything getting confirmation of this only gave him more questions then answers. Why weren’t they friends anymore? Why would Yeosang feel like Wooyoung betrayed him. But, most of all what did Wooyoung mean by _‘Yeosang can’t take another loss?’_ A frown made its way onto Seonghwa’s face at the thought of his quiet friend.

Wooyoung had given him Yeosang’s number. He had texted Yeosang as soon as Wooyoung had sent it to him but, that was about 2 hours ago and he still hadn’t received a response. The fact that Yeosang still hadn’t responded only made Seonghwa more worried. What if something really did happen to him? What if he was hurt or worse.

The blonde shook his head as he entered the kitchen. Yeosang was probably just asleep and he would probably text him back in the morning. He walked towards the fridge and grabbed himself a water bottle. It was deadly silent in the large house especially with his parents still being gone on a business trip. It was so quiet that he swore he could hear the sound of him drinking the water echoing through out the house.

_Ding!_

The silence was suddenly broken by the door bell ringing. Seonghwa’s face scrunched up in confusion as he made his way towards the front door. Who could possibly be ringing the bell at this hour? It was nearly one a.m. At first he thought it was his parents but, they weren’t supposed to be home for at least another three weeks.   
  
Once he reached the door he stood door and just stared at it contemplating on whether or not to open it. The door bell rang again and he sighed as he reached for the door knob. It was probably one of the house keepers and they were picking up something they forgot or maybe it was a package his parents had ordered. He unlocked the door and opened but, who he was greeted with was for sure not a house keeper or delivery man.

There stood on his door step was a short familiar red head. Hongjoong stared up at Seonghwa with wide eyes. His cheeks and nose were dusted a light shade of red from the cold. He wore jeans that were more hole then jeans and a thin sweater that was way too thin for the weather, especially since it was snowing. The two stared at each other without saying a word. 

A tense silence filled the air as the two stared at each other. Seonghwa was still surprised and Hongjoong looked like he was ready to bolt at any second. Seonghwa clicked his tongue and slowly stepped aside, a silent gesture to tell Hongjoong to come in. The red head hesitated for a bit before slowly entering the house. Seonghwa closed the door once Hongjoong was inside and the two stood there in the doorway still not saying anything to each other.

Seonghwa stared at Hongjoong as he stepped out of his boots and set them by the door. Once he was finished the blonde walked towards the living room and the red head followed suite. Seonghwa took a seat on one end of one of the large sofas and hongjoong took a seat at the other end. The seconds seemed to slow as the two sat there, neither knowing what to say.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity Hongjoong spoke up. “I...I’m sorry...” It was barley above a whisper but Seonghwa managed to here it. Hongjoong was looking down now and nervously playing with one of the holes in his jeans. “I’m sorry Hyung. I-I shouldn’t have said those things an-“ Hongjoong gulped and slowly looked up at Seonghwa. The pair locked eyes, Hongjoong looking like a deer caught in head lights and Seonghwa looking oddly calm.

“...I was jealous..Y-You were spending so much time with Yeosang and hardly spending time with us and I didn’t know what to think. I was... I was scared I’d lose my best friend. I didn’t mean anything I said and I just wanted to say I’m sorry...Not only to you but, to Yeosang too.”Hongjoong said softly and broke eye contact first, choosing to look down as his hands again. Seonghwa stared at the other in silence.   
  
A small smile slowly crept its was onto the blondes face. He reached out and placed a hand over Hongjoong’s. Hongjoong jumped a bit in surprised and looked up at the other with wide wet eyes. “Joong. No matter what happens you will always be my best friend. Always. I’m glad you apologized and I’m sorry too. Instead of getting talking to you about how you felt I got mad and lashed out and only made the problem worse.” 

Hongjoong sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “Y-yeah you idiot you should’ve....but I guess I forgive you...” He mumbled and Seonghwa laughed a bit as the other started acting like himself again. Hongjoong couldn’t help but giggle a bit too. 

“I missed you Hyung. I really did.” Hongjoong said sincerely with a smile and Seonghwa couldn’t help but smile back.

“I miss you too Joong.”

“I really missed you Hyung.” Hongjoong said with a little smirk. Seonghwa opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by what happened next.

Hongjoong crawled forward until he was straddling Seonghwa’s lap and wrapped his arms around the others neck. “Wha- Joong-“ Hongjoong giggled again and leaned in then rubbed his nose against Seonghwa’s. “I really, really missed you hyung~,” the red head whispered. Seonghwa bit his lip. “Hongjoong you know we shou-“

“Please...I missed you. _Oppa.~”_

Seonghwa gulped as he rested he hands on the others hips. He squeezed lightly and Hongjoong whimpered. Seonghwa groaned and leaned in, smashing his lips onto the others lips. Hongjoong whined and eagerly kissed him back. When Seonghwa swiped his tongue against Hongjoong’s lips he immediately open up and let the other dominate his mouth.

Seonghwa ravished the smaller males mouth. He explored every nook and cranny and drank up all the sweet little whines and whimpers Hongjoong let out. He tasted so _sweet._ Like the cherry gummies he would surprise Yeosang with because they were his favorites.

_Yeosang._

Seonghwa’s assault on Hongjoong’s mouth faltered a bit as he though about his pink haired friend. Thoughts of Yeosang in Hongjoong’s place flooded his mind. Would he whimper and squirm just like Hongjoong? Would he taste as sweet and release sounds just a pretty? He was just as short as Hongjoong so he’d easily be able to over power and manhandle him. Would his eyes get teary and would he be-

His thoughts were cut off by Hongjoong whining. The shorter male squirmed and ground down on Seonghwa’s erection which caused the blonde to groan in response. Seonghwa threaded a hand into Hongjoong’s redish locks and roughly tugged on them as he continued to dominate his mouth. He shut out any thoughts of Yeosang from his mind. The pair were just **friends.** They were just friends and nothing more. That’s all he and Yeosang were, friends.

Hongjoong gasped and pulled away from the kiss. He was panting and his face was just as red as his hair. “O-oppa..” He whined and Seonghwa tugged on his hair harshly which caused him to expose his pretty pale neck. Seonghwa leaned down and began to kiss and bite at the pale flesh.   
  
Hongjoong continued to whine and he dug his nails into Seonghwa’s bare back. “A-ah oppa more. P-please..” Seonghwa growled and pulled away so he could tug Hongjoong’s sweater up and off. Hongjoong shivered as his skin was exposed to the air, his dusky pink nipples were already hard. Seonghwa licked his lips and began to kiss down Hongjoong’s torso till he reached one of the sensitive little buds.

He took it into his mouth and began to suck and bite at it. With one of his hands he palmed at Hongjoong’s hard member and with the other he tweaked and tugged his other nipple. Hongjoong’s whines grew louder and he tugged at Seonghwa’s hair. The blonde ground his hips up into Hongjoong, his neglected member desperate for any friction.

Seonghwa pulled away from the red head and took a second to admire his work. Hongjoong’s nipples were red and abused, his lips and eyes were glossy, he was panting and flushed all over. Seonghwa groaned absolutely loving how wrecked the other looked. “Take your pants off baby, now.” He smacked Hongjoong’s backside and he whined in response as he got off Seonghwa’s lap and stood on shaky legs.

The red head gulped and unbuttoned his pants. He hesitated for a bit before slowly pulling them off and what Seonghwa saw made him groan. “Fuck look at you. Such a dirty boy coming over and wearing no underwear. You were hoping to get fucked weren’t you? Couldn’t last a week without oppa filling you up?” Hongjoong whined and covered his face. However, his member twitched at Seonghwa’s words.  
  
“I want you over my knee.” Hongjoong slowly uncovered his face and looked at Seonghwa with wide eyes. “Now,” the blonde said firmly and Hongjoong gulped in response for rushing to do as he was told. He was settled over Seonghwa’s lap, his erection digging into Seonghwa’s thigh causing him to whimper. The blonde licked his lips as his teasingly grazed his fingers up and down the back of Hongjoong’s thigh. Seonghwa then grabbed one of Hongjoong’s plush cheeks and roughly squeezed the supple flesh.

“A-ah oppa!” The red head whined and squirmed. Seonghwa loved how sensitive Hongjoong was. The smallest of touches could turn him into a whining mess. “I can feel how wet you are baby. You’re soaking through my pants.” Hongjoong whined in response and hid his face in the couch cushions. Seonghwa roughly spanked Hongjoong and he cried out in surprise. 

He separated the plush cheeks enough to expose Hongjoong’s pretty pink hole. “Fuck look at that, so pretty.” Seonghwa rubbed the puckered entrance with the pad of his index finger and was surprised when it easily slid in. He kept pushing his finger in till it was fully seated in the red heads warmth. “What a little slut. You already prepped your self didn’t you. You really came here hoping to get fucked.” Seonghwa chuckled and Hongjoong whined. He wiggled his hips in attempt to get Seonghwa’s finger to move and Seonghwa happily obliged.

He began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of Hongjoong, the slide was easy with how much lube Hongjoong had used. Hongjoong gasped and whined. He pressed his hips back against the blondes finger and buried his face farther into the couch cushions, his hair bouncing as he did so. Hongjoong’s hair had faded over the past two day and was almost pink now. Pink like _Yeosang’s._ Seonghwa groaned and added a second finger. He wasted no time and immediately began thrusting with both his fingers.

He scissored his fingers and Hongjoong nearly cried when Seonghwa hit his sweet spot. Hongjoong’s pinkish hair reminded Seonghwa so much of Yeosang. Would Yeosang feel as tight as Hongjoong? He probably was even more sensitive then him and even tighter. The thought of it made Seonghwa’s member twitch in its confinement.

“A-a-ah! Puh-please I-I- fuck! Oppa please n-need your...your-“ Hongjoong cut himself off with a loud whine as Seonghwa roughly rubbed the little bundle of nerves inside him with his finger tips. “Tell oppa what you need Sa-Joongie.” He growled out and continued to abuse the boys prostate. The blonde shook his head in attempt to get thoughts of Yeosang out of it. He had almost called Hongjoong Sangie. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about Yeosang?

“N-need y-your Ah!! Need your dick! Need you inside please!” Hongjoong cried out and threw his head back in a loud whine. Seonghwa smirked and easily manhandled and moved Hongjoong off his lap and onto all fours. Hongjoong’s thighs were already shaking and his arms looked like they would give out any second. Seonghwa made quick work of getting out of his sweat pants and positioned himself behind Hongjoong.

“You’re such a needy little slut aren’t you,” Seonghwa spit into his hand and spread it across his aching member. There was no way he was running up to his room to get lube so this would have to do. He grabbed the red heads hips tightly and slowly pushed his head into the tight warmth. Both males moaned loudly. “Fuck, so tight baby.” He continued to slowly ease himself in until his pelvis final made contact with Hongjoong’s ass.

“A-ah so full...” Hongjoong was panting and his thigh were shaking even more now. Seonghwa reached forward and roughly pulled the reddish pinkish locks which caused Hongjoong to moan. “ Get ready baby because when I start I’m not slowing down.” Hongjoong nodded his head as best as he could with Seonghwa’s grip on his hair and wiggled his hips to sway him into finally moving.

Seonghwa took this as his cue and he began to thrust slowly. He savored all of Yeo-Hongjoong’s moans and whines and basked in them. He growled and began to thrust faster. “ Such a little slut,” he roughly spanked Hongjoong ,” No one else can fuck you as good as I can.” Hongjoong sobbed, a steady stream of precum was oozing from his member and leaking onto the couch beneath him. His arms were practically jelly and the only reason he was still up was because of Seonghwa’s hold on his hair.

Seonghwa was thrusting harder, deeper, and faster into Hongjoong now and Hongjoong was absolutely loving it. He couldn’t keep him mouth closed if he tried as loud noises poured from his parted lips. “I-I’m close oppa!” He cried out. Hongjoong couldn’t take much more of this. Seonghwa on the other hand couldn’t stop imagining Hongjoong as Yeosang.

Every time he saw Hongjoong’s hair bounce he thought of Yeosang’s hair. Every time Hongjoong sobbed he imagined what pretty noises Yeosang would let out. When Hongjoong clenched around him he imagined how much tighter Yeosang would be since surely he was a virgin. The thought of taking Yeosang’s virginity made him groan loudly. He would probably cry and look so pretty and Seonghwa would be there to reassure him and coo over him as he fucked him just as good as he fucked Hongjoong.

“Fuck!” Seonghwa shouted as he suddenly came. He thrusted as deep as he could, hitting Hongjoong’s prostate dead on as he did so. Hongjoong’s mouth opened in a silent scream as he came, the feeling of Seonghwa’s cum filling him up being all he needed to pushed over the edge. Hongjoong collapsed onto the couch and Seonghwa collapsed over him. The pair were a sweaty panting mess, a sloppy satisfied smile was on Hongjoong’s face. Seonghwa on the other hand felt disgusted in himself.

He had just fucked Hongjoong while thinking about Yeosang. He had came to the thought of have sex with Yeosang. The whole time he was with Hongjoong he couldn’t stop thinking about Yeosang.

But, he and Yeosang were just friends, right?

Yeosang stared at his phone, still in shock. He was right it had been a message from the school but, that wasn’t was surprised him. What surprised him was a message he had received from an unknown number last night and it certainly wasn’t what he expected.

_From: Unknown_

_ Hi Sangie this is Seonghwa hyung. I just wanted to know if you were okay it’s been a _ _while since I’ve seen you and I miss you haha. Please get back to me you’ve got hyung worried! Really tho I hope you respond I’m worried about you._

Tears bubbles up in Yeosang’s eyes as he read and re-read the message.

“H-hyung...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed🤭 comments and kudos are appreciated, ill be updating soon!


	6. Not an update but please read

Soooooooo, let's address the elephant in the room. The elephant being that I haven't updated in almost too months. First and foremost I want to say thank you all for the support and I apologize for my absence. THIS IS NOT A DEAD FIC. I will be continuing and finishing the story but, I have another one which im trying to prioritize. It's almost finished and I really want to finish it first so I can give this fic all my attention and make if the best that I can. Its not nearly as popular as this one but, I truly enjoy the story and the readers who are dedicated to it also are so I would like to finish it. It's another ateez fic and its called id wait a million autumns for you if your interested but that's besides the point! The point is this story is not dead and will be continued I just want to finish my other fic first so im not sure when I'll be updating but it shouldn't be longer than 2 weeks, I might even release a short filler chapter in that time so it doesn't feel like so long even though its already been along time, which im sorry for again 😅. I also was having trouble figuring out how I wanted to continue this story and whwre i wanted to take it. I wanted it to be a short, no more than 8 chapter story, but its probably going to be way longer than that. However seeing how many of you guys liked this and really wanted me to update really encouraged me to get the creative juices flowing and I have so many chapters already laid out which I cant wait to show you guys!

In short this fic is not dead and will be updated within 2 weeks. Thank you all so much for your support expected no one to read this and now here we are at 100+ kudos and I couldn't be more grateful! I promise as soon as my second fic is finished I will start updating again and CONSISTANTLY update this time😅 Once again thank you all for your support and go stream answer cuz our boys deserve it!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo that happened , my first fic ever on this platform. Literally haven’t written a fanfic since like 8th grade? So I’m rusty af. Idk how long this is gonna be yet probably around 10-15 chapters. I’ll try my best to update regularly 👀 Also I proof read my self so sorry if I missed any errors.


End file.
